


Priorities

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Attempted Sexual Assault, Comfort, Crushes, F/F, Feels, Peters a sweety, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader is upset and Peter comforts her.





	Priorities

Peter was super busy. Like chasing a mugger down through Queens busy. He’d just heard the broadcast on his police radio and was about to set off after the mugger, who had held a whole store at gunpoint injuring the shopkeeper and two civilians. Then his phone rang. He shouldn’t have stopped, he should have ignored it and thrown his backpack into its hiding spot and left. But he couldn’t help himself and he’d reached into his bag and saw the screen light up before his eyes. 

Y/N

The name was printed on the screen in bright white letters and it made Peter curse himself because he knew that he wouldn’t have enough self-control not to answer it.   
‘Suspect is fleeing on foot. Suspect heading west down 56th and Broadway, 2 units in pursuit, requesting back up as suspect is heavily armed. All units respond’ said the broadcast. The suspect wasn’t too far away if he left now he’s been able to catch him in no time yet his phone kept ringing.  
‘Hello,’ Peter said cursing himself inwardly as he raised the phone to his ear and clicked it on.  
‘P-p-peter?’ Y/N’s voice asked shakily from the other side of the phone.  
‘Yeah, it’s me. You okay?’ He asked concerned as the sound of her upbeat cheery voice was gone now replaced by a solemn tone. In the distance, he could hear the faint sound of sirens which caused a new wave of guilt to wash over him.  
‘No, I’m not okay, do you think you could come over?’ she asked. Peter bit his lip and looked around for his backpack.  
‘Yeah, of course, give me five minutes,’ he said, hanging up the phone and placing it in his backpack.

Then, without a thought, he took off, hoping he could make it to Y/N’s house quickly.

When Peter was less than a block away he slipped into a side alley and looked around. Seeing it was deserted he changed as quickly as possible and walked the rest of the way to Y/N’s. As he got to her house he looked around hoping not to be seen by her parents. Jumping the fence, he then sidled up to the house until he was at the side of the porch and then he jumped, expertly landing on the porch roof and crawled to her window, tapping on the glass gently.

Y/N and Ned were his only friends that knew about Spiderman so he often visited their houses after hours as he could enter undetected. Y/N was often the one who would patch him up if things got worse than expected as he knew if Aunt May got even the scent of him being injured she wouldn’t let it go.  
Y/N came to the window quickly and let him in. He observed her. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy signalling she’d been crying. She was dressed in sweats but still had quite a bit of make-up on which had been ruined by tear tracks and panda eyes.

‘What’s the matter?’ Peter asked frantically, as Y/N sat down on her bed. He followed suit and waited for her to respond.  
‘It was horrible, Pete. Really bad.’  
‘What happened?’  
‘I went on a date.’  
‘And?’ Peter asked wincing as he wasn’t sure how this story was going to play out.  
‘Well, we went bowling and it was great. He was really nice, y’know that senior Jack from the football team?’ Peter nodded, his jaw clenching slightly at the name. He didn’t like Jack, he was an asshole. He was a dick to everyone but he had a charm that girls and teachers fell for.  
‘Anyway, he went to drive me home but then he pulls up in a parking lot and he kissed me. I didn’t mind at first and then he started trying to go further.’  
‘He didn’t hurt you, did he?’ Peter asked angrily, ‘He didn’t…’  
‘No, no. I pushed him off me and he relented but he was so angry. He called me a frigid bitch, called me a tease then he kicked me out of his car and drove off. That’s when I called you.’ 

Peter pulled her into a hug which she accepted gratefully as the feeling of his arms around her was the safest she’d felt all night. ‘why?’ she mumbled into his shoulder, a fresh batch of tears pooling in her eyes, dampening his hoodie, ‘why can’t boys be nice just once. Why are the boys that hit on me always assholes?’  
Peter chuckled as she pulled back, ‘Why Pete?’  
‘Not all guys are assholes. Most but not all and other guys like you too.’  
‘Oh yeah sure,’ she scoffed, wiping her face again.  
‘It’s true, decent guys like you too.’  
‘Like who?’ she asked disbelievingly, cocking an eyebrow and waiting for his response. Peter paused. In this moment, he wanted nothing more than to tell her that he liked her. That he was a decent guy who would treat her right and never hurt her. That he’d liked her for so long and loved having her as his best friend. But he couldn’t. She’d called him for help and she’d been through an ordeal. He couldn’t use this time to announce his feelings. He didn’t want to confuse her. More importantly, he didn’t want just to be a rebound she’d latch onto because she was upset. He didn’t want to be a safe option.

‘Just trust me on this,’ he said earnestly, reaching up to wipe a tear from her eye. She looked at him as he did and then suddenly she leaned forward and closed her eyes as if to kiss him.  
‘Don’t,’ Peter whispered making her pull back confused, ‘You don’t want to do this tonight, trust me.’

She moved back biting her lip and nodded. ‘Will you stay with me though? She asked. Peter looked at the clock on her bedside table, it was late but with the state she was in, he didn’t want to leave her. Hopefully, aunt may wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t actually the stack of pillows he’d positioned skilfully on his bed. Peter nodded and watched as she moved back on the bed and climbed under the covers gesturing for him to follow suit, which he did. She lay next to him, her arm thrown over his torso and her head in the crook of his neck. He placed his arms around her in an awkward fashion but nevertheless, the two of them manoeuvred into a comfortable position. The tears had long stopped now, the comfort of her best friend being enough to stem their flow. After a while, Y/N muttered ‘You weren’t busy or anything where you? When I called.’  
‘Nah course not,’ Peter lied, ’this was more important anyway.’


End file.
